


cat

by sooksjns



Series: Fools [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Implied/Referenced Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:32:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooksjns/pseuds/sooksjns
Summary: hey





	cat

Kurusu Akira is a cat.

An alleycat to be exact.

He slides right into your path, blocking your way and bothers you how a cat would when it wants attention from its owner. His friends don’t seem to mind and do treat him as such, pampering him with hugs and kisses.

Akechi hated that. Instead of cuddles and affectionate kisses and whispers, he gives Akira false love and feeds him that. And only that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> yes


End file.
